Romulanisches Sternenimperium
thumb Dossier - Romulanisches Sternenimperium: Aufbau, Politik, Verwaltung, Gesellschaft Politik auf doppelimperialer Ebene Das Romulanische Sternenimperium ist ein integraler Bestandteil des Terranisch-Romulanischen Doppelimperiums (Romulanisch-Terranisches Doppelimperium im Romulanischen Original). Mit Inkrafttreten der Neuen Ordnung nach dem Verschwinden des Kirchenoberhauptes Gane, dem Tod Kanzler Genevas von Cadia und der Fallen-Krise wurden alle Kleinstaaten, die zuvor teilweise Autonomie gegenüber doppelimperialer Autorität genossen hatten, den terranischen und romulanischen Reichsteilen einverleibt. Sowohl das Terranische Imperium als auch das Romulanische Sternenimperium genießen in ihrer neuen Ausdehnung absolute innenpolitische Souveränität und zumindest teilweise außenpolitischen Handlungsspielraum was bilaterale Abkommen angeht. Die doppelimperiale Befugnisgewalt erstreckt sich auf alle multilateralen Abkommen, bilaterale Abkommen, welche direkt oder indirekt Auswirkungen auf den jeweils anderen Reichsteil hätten und jedwege Militäroperation außerhalb der doppelimperialen Grenzen. Doppelimperiale Regierung Aus den mehr oder weniger unübersichtlichen Verhältnissen der Zeit vor der Neuen Ordnung wurde eine stabile und übersichtliche doppelimperiale Organisationsstruktur geschmiedet. Auf der doppelimperialen Ebene existiert einzig und alleine eine Regierungsinstanz, deren Wort Gesetz ist. Triumvirat Das Triumvirat setzt sich aus den drei mächtigsten doppelimperialen Göttern zusammen, die gleichzeitig Staats- und Regierungschefs ihrer Reichsteile sind: Die Praetoren von Romulus sowie der Imperator von Terra. Diese drei Individuen treffen die Entscheidung über alle multilateralen Abkommen des Doppelimperiums, strittige bilaterale Abkommen und Militäreinsätze wie beispielsweise Kreuzzüge, Strafaktionen oder Invasionen anderer Großmächte. Entscheidungen werden im Triumvirat einstimmig getroffen. Kommt kein Konsens zustande, so wird ein Beschluss vertagt. Beim nächsten Abstimmungstermin gilt das Mehrheitsprinzip. Der terranische Imperator ist ob seiner Unterzahl zusätzlich mit einem suspensiven Vetorecht ausgestattet, welches ihm in der zweiten Abstimmungsrunde erlaubt, den Beschluss wieder zu vertagen. Bei der dritten Abstimmungsrunde kann auch der Imperator nun von den Praetoren überstimmt werden, falls immernoch kein Konsens zustande gekommen ist. Innerdoppelimperiale Politik Innerdoppelimperiale Politik beschreibt die Beziehungen zwischen den Reichsteilen, also zwischen dem Terranischen Imperium und dem Romulanischen Sternenimperium. Das Doppelimperiums ist als loser Bundesstaat zu verstehen und nicht mehr als enger Staatenbund, wie vor der Neuen Ordnung. Damit kann man nun endgültig und zweifelsfrei beim Doppelimperium von einem Staat sprechen, der quasi aus zwei Nationen besteht. Die beiden doppelimperialen Reichsteile sind trotz ihrer innenpolitischen Autonomie eng miteinander vernetzt. Die Struktur vieler Organisationen wie des Adeptus Mechanicus, der Inquisition, des Adeptus Arbites, Adeptus Administratum und der Streitkräfte weisen - oblgleich nach Terra und Romulus getrennt - aber teilweise Ähnlichkeiten von 1:1 auf. Es herrscht zudem keine Zollkontrolle zwischen den Reichsteilen, dafür verstärkte Patrouille-Aktivität im Hinterland der Grenzregionen, um organisierter Kriminalität vorzubeugen. Dank der Ähnlichkeit in Aufbau und Organisation können die Behörden des Terranischen Imperiums und des Sternenimperiums von Romulus reibungslos zusammenarbeiten, was auch gängige Praxis ist. Das Doppelimperium ist ein einziger großer, einheitlicher Wirtschaftsraum, der von vom Triumvirat festgelegten Reglementierungen funktioniert. Diplomaten von Terra und Romulus stehen im regen Kontakt, um die Entscheidungsfindung des Triumvirats zu erleichtern und vorzubereiten, indem sie ein Bild der doppelimperialen Gesamtlage liefern. Politik auf imperialer Ebene Das Romulanische Sternenimperium ist ein straff organisierter Obrigkeitsstaat. Gehorsam, Vereinheitlichung und Einigkeit stehen im Zentrum des Interesses der Praetoren und ihrer politischen Berater. Alle Macht geht unterm Strich von den Praetoren aus und damit von imperialer Ebene. Das Machtzentrum hierbei ist Romulus beziehungsweise dessen Hauptstadt Ki-Baratan. Hier befinden sich der Romulanische Palast, Sitz des Praetoren-Hofes, und der Senat des Sternenimperiums, welcher einen großen Teil der eigentlichen politischen Alltagsarbeit abwickelt. Regierung Im Sternenimperium gibt es keine Gewaltenteilung. Die Regierung mit den göttlichen Praetoren an der Spitze ist Legislative, Exekutive und bei Nöten auf Judikative in Einem. Praetoren Wie im Vorangegangenen bereits erwähnt sind die Praetoren die alleinigen Entscheidungsfinder im romulanischen Staat. Sie unterzeichen alle Gesetzesvorlagen und erst dadurch erlangen diese Gültigkeit. Sie unterstehen keiner faktischen Kontrolle durch irgendeine weltliche Instanz und vereinen politische und religiöse Macht auf ihre Personen. Ihr Wille ist Gesetz und Vollstreckung. Die von den Praetoren persönlichen auf Vertrauensbasis ernannten Stellvertreter haben zwar keine offizielle Stellung innerhalb des poltiischen Systems, aber sie genießen ein enormes Ansehen und fungieren bei Abwesenheit als Sprachrohre. Im Moment sind Semok und T`Pau die Herrscher des Sternenimperiums, ihre Stellvertreter sind Ordensmeister Ayel der Praetorianer und Nishera vom Volk der Drachen. Permanenter Beraterstab Der Permanente Beraterstab übernimmt die eigentliche politische Arbeit für die Praetoren. Er ist das romulanische Äquivalent einer klassischen Regierung mit Fachministerien. Jeder Unterstab befasst sich mit einem bestimmten politischen Themengebiet und berät die Praetoren bei anstehenden Beschlüssen, Erlassen und Gesetzesverabschiedungen dahingehend. Zudem arbeiten die einzelnen Stäbe mit den entsprechenden Senatsausschüssen eng zusammen. Auf diese Weise wird den Praetoren meistens ein unterschriftfertiges Dokument vorgelegt, dass deren Vorstellungen entspricht. Stab des Inneren Der Stab des Inneren beschäftigt sich mit Angelegenheiten der Inneren Sicherheit, der Verwaltung, der Polizeiarbeit (Adeptus Arbites), der Terrorbekämpfung, der forcierten Entwicklung und Ausbeutung von Ressourcen und der Systemplanung. Zu diesem Zweck arbeitet er eng mit den Justizbehörden, den Sicherheitskräften, dem Tal'Shiar und dem Adeptus Administratum zusammen. Kriegsstab Der Kriegsstab ist für die Beratung der Praetoren in militärischen Belangen zuständig. Zuweilen zieht er hierfür Mitglieder des romulanischen Offizierkaders zurate, generell ist aber zu sagen, dass der Kriegsstab entscheidet, wo und wie Krieg für das Sternenimperium führbar ist und die Offiziere den Krieg dann führen. Diplomatischer Stab Der diplomatische Stab des Sternenimperiums befasst sich mit Fragen der Außenpolitik und dem Verhältnis zum Terranischen Reichsteil. Er arbeitet eng mit dem Diplomatischen Korps zusammen und trifft beispielsweise die Entscheidung darüber, wo ein Konsulat errichtet oder mit welcher fremden Macht Verhandlungen aufgenommen werden - selbstverständlich im Rahmen der außenpolitischen Beschränkungen des Sternenimperiums durch doppelimperiale Regelungen. Die endgültige Entscheidung über diplomatische Maßnahmen treffen freilich die Praetoren. Wirtschaftstab Der Wirtschaftsstab setzt sich mit der wirtschaftlichen Entwicklung des Sternenimperiums auseinander und plant und koordiniert die Produktion des Adeptus Mechanicus und der halbstaatlichen Unternehmen der Romulaner. Dieser Stab erarbeitet realistische Wachstumsziele für das BIP und legt auch die Löhne für Arbeitnehmer fest. Um seine Aufgaben einwandfrei erfüllen zu können ist eine enge Zusammenarbeit sowohl mit dem Stab des Inneren, dem Stab für Forschung, Entwicklung und Bildung, dem Adeptus Administratum und den produzierenden und forschenden Elementen der romulanischen Gesellschaft gefordert. Finanzstab Der Stab für Finanzen kümmert sich um den romulanischen Staatshaushalt und sorgt dafür, dass das Steueraufkommen seine Richtigkeit hat. Somit ist er auch auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Administratum angewiesen, welches die Tribute der einzelnen Welten und Systeme einzieht. Die Festlegung der Tributrate geschieht durch eine Konsensfindung des Finanzstabes und des Administratums. Der Stab für Finanzen muss die Ausgaben der anderen Stäbe für ein Quartal erst bestätigen, bevor diese - nach Zustimmung der Praetoren - Gültigkeit erlangen. Er kann jeden Einzelhaushalt ändern oder kürzen, beispielsweise die Ausgaben für Soziales oder die Rüstungsausgaben. Man sagt, dass der Finanzstab jedem außer den Praetoren persönlich das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen könnte. Spiritueller Stab Im Sternenimperium sind Staat und Religion nicht getrennt. Der Spirituelle Stab des Sternenimperiums kümmert sich um Fragen der Religionspolitik und ist sehr eng mit dem romulanischen Adeptus Ministorum vernetzt. Von hier aus werden Regierungsgelder für die Ausbildung neuer Geistlicher, die Durchführung von Missionen oder die Errichtung von Gebetsstätten locker gemacht. Zudem hält der spirituelle Stab die Praetoren über die spirituelle Gesamtsituation im Romulanischen Raum auf dem Laufenden. Stab für Forschung, Entwicklung und Bildung Dieser Stab ist mit dem Fortschritt der romulanischen Zivilisation betraut. Hierzu interagiert er bei seinen Planungen mit der Forschungsabteilung des Tal'Shiar, dem Adeptus Mechanicus und den Forschungseinrichtungen der größeren halbstaatlichen Untenrehmen. Zudem übernimmt dieser Stab die Planung von Bildung und Kultur im Allgemeinen im Sternenimperium, also unter anderem auch den Bau von Schulen, Universitäten, Theatern und Opernhäusern. Stab für Familien und Soziales Das soziale Sicherungssystem im Sternenimperium ist dank der schier unbegrenzten Verfügbarkeit kostengünstiger Konsumgüter durch Replikationstechnologie sehr engmaschig und effizient. Dieser Stab sorgt sich um die Güterumverteilung im Sinne der Bedürftigen. Dabei folgt man dem Konzept der Leistungsgerechtigkeit, je mehr ein Individuum also für die Gesellschaft als Ganzes geleistet hat, desto höher fällt die staatliche Zuwendung aus. Generell versuchen romulanische Sozialbehörden auch vor allen Dingen, Bedürftige wieder als produktive Elemente der Gesellschaft zu etablieren und sie nicht lediglich zu verwalten. Kolonialer Stab Der Koloniale Stab befasst sich mit der Kolonisierung neuer Welten und Systeme für das Sternenimperium. Hierbei stehen Lebensraumgewinnung, Ressourcengewinnung und territoriale Ausdehnung über strategisch wichtige Raumbereiche im Mittelpunkt des Interesses. Der Koloniale Stab ist vielleicht am engsten mit vielen der anderen Stäbe vernetzt. So benötigt er das Administratum für die Aufstellung von Systemplanungen, den Wirtschaftsstab für die Bereitstellung von Produktionsmitteln, den Stab des Inneren für die Herstellung der Ordnung und den Finanzstab für die finanzielle Unterstützung des Kolonisationsprojektes. Stab für Justizangelegenheiten Der Justizstab berät die Praetoren in gerichtlichen Fragen und Angelegenheiten. Die Auslegung und Durchsetzung der imperialen Gesetze ist ein mannigfaltiges Themengebiet, welches einen titanischen Beraterstab mit den besten Juristen des Sternenimperiums erfordert. Der Juristische Stab ist zudem die Kopplung zwischen den verschiedenen romulanischen Gerichten, allen voran des Obersten Romulanischen Gerichtshofes, und der Regierung. Stab für die Verbeitung der Doppelimperialen Wahrheit Dieser Stab ist für Propaganda und Medienkontrolle zuständig, ebenso für die Zensur von Astronetinhalten und künsterlischen Darstellungen. Im Volksmund ist er auch das das Doppelimperiale Wahrheitsministerium bekannt. Auffällig mag die Beziehung aufs Doppelimperium sein, die damit zu erklären ist, da sich sowohl die terranische als auch die romulanische Propagandamaschinerie um eine einheitliche Linie bemühen und eng zusammenarbeiten. Diese offizielle Lesart ist allgemein als Doppelimperiale Wahrheit bekannt. Parlament - Senat des Romulanischen Sternenimperiums Der Romulanische Imperiale Senat ist das Einkammer-Parlament des Sternenimperiums. Die Senatoren werden durch allgemeine, freie, öffentliche Wahlen ernannt. Klassische Parlamentsfunktionen erfüllt der Senat nut eingeschränkt, was daran liegt, dass er unter den göttlichen Praetoren unterm Strich nicht viel mehr als ein Akklamationsorgan darstellt, das der breiten Masse den Eindruck vermittelt, vertreten zu werden, aber nur die Entscheidungen der Götter abnickt. Als Judikative ist der Senat auch nur sehr eingeschränkt zu betrachten. In den Ausschüssen vorbereitete Gesetzestexte passieren zwar Senatsabstimmungen und gehen im Erfolgsfall an den permanenten Beraterstab weiter, aber Rechtsgültigkeit können die Senatoren ihnen nicht verschaffen. Die Praetoren vereinen offiziell auch die Rolle der Senatsvorsitzenden auf sich. Ausschussarbeit Die Senatsausschüsse tragen zusammen mit den Beraterstäben der Praetoren die Hauptlast der politischen Schreibtischarbeit. Der Effizienz halber sind sie in Ressorts äquivalent zu den einzelnen Beraterstäben organisiert und arbeiten mit ihrer Regierungsentsprechung auch sehr eng zusammen. Der Unterschied ist, dass die Senatsausschüsse quasi eine Grundsondierung und Aufbereitung von Themen und Gesetzesentwürfen vornehmen, während die Beraterstäbe die eigentlichen fertigen Beschlüsse verfassen und den Praetoren vorlegen. Zudem ist Ausschussarbeit meistens sehr senatsintern, Zusammenarbeit mit Verwaltungs-, Justiz- oder Vollzugsbehörden wie dem Administratum findet kaum oder garnicht statt. Ausschuss des Inneren In Aufgaben und Themenfeldern mit dem Stab des Inneren gleichzusetzen. Kriegsausschuss In Aufgaben und Themenfeldern mit dem Kriegsstab gleichzusetzen. Diplomatischer Ausschuss In Aufgaben und Themenfeldern mit dem Diplomatischen Stab gleichzusetzen. Wirtschaftsausschuss In Aufgaben und Themenfeldern mit dem Wirtschaftsstab gleichzusetzen. Finanzausschuss In Aufgaben und Themenfeldern mit dem Finanzstab gleichzusetzen. Spiritueller Ausschuss In Aufgaben und Themenfeldern mit dem Spirituellen Stab gleichzusetzen. Ausschuss für Forschung, Entwicklung und Bildung In Aufgaben und Themenfeldern mit dem Stab für Forschung, Entwicklung und Bildung gleichzusetzen. Ausschuss für Familien und Soziales In Aufgaben und Themenfeldern mit dem Stab für Familien und Soziales gleichzusetzen. Kolonialer Ausschuss In Aufgaben und Themenfeldern mit dem Kolonialen Stab gleichzusetzen. Justizausschuss In Aufgaben und Themenfeldern mit dem Stab für Justizangelegenheiten gleichzusetzen. Ausschuss für die Verbreitung der Doppelimperialen Wahrheit In Aufgaben und Themenfeldern mit dem Stab für die Verbreitung der Doppelimperialen Wahrheit gleichzusetzen. Plenararbeit - Kommunikationsfunktion Neben der Vorbereitung von Gesetzestexten in den Ausschüssen ist die vornehmlichste Aufgabe des Senates die Anbindung romulanischer Politik ans Volk. Der Senat ist die Instanz, welche Regierungsbeschlüsse und neue Gesetze frei diskutiert und die Meinung der Öffentlichkeit am ehesten mit einbezieht. Plenardebatten sind wichtiger Bestandteil der politischen Kultur im Sternenimperium. Hitzige Wortgefechte zwischen Senatoren verschiedener Parteien und ideologischer Ausprägungen werden von den großen staatlichen Medienagenturen übers Astronetz ausgestrahlt und sogar bis in den terranischen Reichsteil verbreitet. Die subtilen Beleidigungen und Neologismen der begnadesten romulanischen Redner erzielen manchmal höhere Einschaltquoten als so mancher Propagandaspielfilm. Kontrollfunktion Klassische Parlamente haben die Funktion, die Regierung und die Verwaltung eines Staates zu kontrollieren. Verfassungsgemäße Mittel hierzu wären Untersuchungsausschüsse, (öffentliche) Anhörungen oder generell die kritische Auseinandersetzung mit der Regierungsarbeit im Rahmen der Plenardebatten. Diese Mittel stehen dem Romulanischen Imperialen Senat auch zur Verfügung, beschränken sich aber auf die alle Körperschaften mit Ausnahme der Praetoren. Dennoch ist der propagandistische Wert beispielsweise eines Ausschusses zur Untersuchung von Finanzmittelunterschlagung durch das Administratum nicht zu unterschätzen. Politische Parteien und Senatsfraktionen Politische Parteien sind die wichtigsten Bezugspunkte zwischen Alltag und Politik in der romulanischen Gesellschaft. Sie sind im ganzen Sternenimperium aktiv und vertreten oft sehr erfolgreich lokale oder regionale Interessen. Die Kontrolle von Parteiarbeit durch die Regierung ist im autoritären romulanischen Staat exzessiv. Eigentlich handelt es sich bei allen Parteiungen um Blockparteien der Romulanischen Patriotischen Einheitsfront (RPEF). Die RPEF bietet auch zahllose clubartige Unterorganisation wie die Sub-Adulte Gruppe, die Kommission zur Durchsetzung der Neuen Ordnung (KomDuNO) oder die Vereinigung wachsamer Bürger. RPEF und Blockparteien bilden im Senat Fraktionen, zu denen die entsprechenden Abgeordneten nach ihrer Parteizugehörigkeit gezählt werden. Es herrscht strenge Fraktionsdisziplin, wenn auch kein Fraktionszwang. Senatoren sind nur ihrme Gewissen verpflichtet, halten sich aber in der Regel bei Abstimmungen an die Fraktionslinie. Senatswahlen Die Senatoren werden für eine Amtsdauer von 10 Jahren nach personalisiertem Wahlprinzip gewählt. Dabei stellt jede Provinz von Romulus und jede Koloniewelt verschiedene Kandidaten auf, über deren Entsendung in den Senat die wahlberechtigten Bevölkerung - also alle Bürger über 23 Jahren - entscheidet. Die Senatswahlen sind enormes mediales Ereignis, auch wenn sich die reale Wahl der Bürger oft darauf beschränkt,'' welche''n RPEF-Funktionär ihrer Provinz beziehungsweise ihrer Welt sie genau bevorzugen. Politik auf regionaler Ebene Das Sternenimperium untelriegt einem einfachen politischen Ordnungssystem, das die Macht auf gesamtimperialer Ebene in den Mittelpunkt stellt. Aus verwaltungstechnischen Gründen gibt es aber auch selbstverständlich kleinere Organisationseinheiten unterhal der imperialen Regierung auf Romulus. Alles in allem ist das Romulanische Imperium allerdings hochgradig zentralistisch aufgebaut. Romulus ist politisches, kulturelles und soziales Zentrum in allen nur denkbaren Belangen. Auf militärischer Ebene ist es von Bedeutung, dass sowohl Flotte als auch Armee auf lokalen Ebenen untergeordnete Oberkommandos besitzen, um ihre Effizienz und Reaktionszeit auf territorial eingeschränkte Krisen zu erhöhen. Auch die Kirche passt ihre Organisation meistens der bestehenden administrativen Einteilung an. Statthalter Die Macht der Zentralregierung auf den niederen Verwaltungsebenen wird durch Statthalter repräsentiert, die von den Praetoren eingesetzt werden und abberufen werden können. Statthalter sind mit der Aufsicht und der Durchsetzutzung imperialen Rechtes und Gesetzes in dem ihnen unterstellten Raum betraut. Zudem müssen sie der Regierung auf Romulus Berichte über die Stimmung der Bevölkerung liefern und für etwaige Missstände gerade stehen. Galaktischer Statthalter Die größte Verwaltungseinheit unterhalb der Zentralregierung ist die Galaxis. Der Statthalter einer Galaxis ist in der Regel ein altgedienter Politiker, ehemaliger Senator oder praetorialer Berater. Galaktische Statthalter sind mächtige Individuen, welche ihre Galaxis oftmals mit eiserner Faust regieren und ihre Befugnisse ein ums andere Mal überstrapazieren. Das Sternenimperium hat darum einen besonders wachsamen Blick auf sie, könnten Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Abfuhr von Finanzmitteln oder der wirtschaftlichen Entwicklung zum Beispiel auf ein sezessionistisches Komplott hindeuten. Nicht selten sitzen Tal'Shiar Agenten oder gar Ordo Hereticus Inquisitoren im Nacken Galaktischer Statthalter. Segmentums-Administrator Galaxien werden von der Administration in Segmentae eingeteilt. Je nach Größe und Kolonisierungsgrad gibt es in einer Galaxis zwischen vier und acht Segmentae, deren Grenzen durch historisch gewachsene Umstände festgelegt werden. Der Administrator eines Segmentums untersteht dirkt dem Segmentums-Statthalter und ist angewiesen, sein Segmentum in dessen Sinne zu überwachen. Sektoren-Gouverneur Segmentae sind wiederum in einige Dutzend Sektoren aufgeteilt. Der Statthalter eines Sektors ist als Sektoren-Gouverneur bekannt. Die Aufgabe von Sektoren-Gouverneuren bietet keine echte Macht sondern beschränkt sich eigentlich auf die Umsetzung der Wünsche von Segmentums-Administratoren und Galaktischen Statthaltern und im Endeffekt natürlich der imperialen Regierung. Sub-Sektoren-Gouverneur Ist ein Sektor groß oder stark genug bevölkert, dann wird er in mehrere Sub-Sektoren eingeteilt. Sub-Sektor-Gouverneure sind die direkten Untergebenen ihrer Sektor-Gouverneure und im Regelfall nichts als unmittelbare Handlanger dieser. System-Gouverneur System-Gouverneure herrschen über die ganze Population eines Systems. Dies kann sich auf einen einzigen besiedelten Planeten oder eine ganze Reihe Koloniewelten und Weltrauminstallationen beziehen. Anders als die übergeordneten Statthalter herrschen System-Gouverneure sehr direkt und üben somit wieder mehr politische Macht aus, da sie die Umsetzung von Gesetzen direkt beeinflussen und lenken können. Lokale politische Strukturen Dies ist ein Sammelbegriff für alle Formen des politischen Ausdruckes und der Willensbildung, die außerhalb der von der Zentralregierung oktroyierten Verwaltungsstruktur stattfinden. Blockparteien mit lokalen Agendas oder Interessensgemeinschaften wären Beispiele. In der Regel hat die Neue Ordnung der durchaus lebhaften politischen Szene auf lokaler und regionaler Ebene ein Ende gesetzt oder sie zumindest stark beschränkt. Meistens interessiert sich die Bevölkerung ohnehin nur für die Senatswahlen alle 10 Jahre, die Politik der Regierung und der Praetoren und das Verhalten ihres System-Gouverneurs. Die zwischengeschalteten Statthalter und Verwaltungseinheiten werden oft ignoriert, maximal Galaktische Statthalter besitzen noch ein gewisses Prestige. 4. Aufbau und Verwaltungsstruktur 4.1. Staatliche Gliederung Wie bereits erwähnt ist das Sternenimperium in politische Einheiten aufgeteilt. Es herrscht ein autoritär aufgebauter Zentralstaat, der die absteigenden Verwaltungseinheiten quasi nur als organisatorische Handlanger der Praetoren-Willen definiert. 4.1.1. Gesamt-Imperial Bezeichnet natürlich die Ebene der Zentralregierung auf Romulus. 4.1.2. Galaxien Eine Galaxis ist eine Ansammlung von Sternensystem und Sternhaufen sowie anderen Phänomenen. Galaxien sind die eigentlichen Lebens- und Handlungsräume der romulanischen Bevölkerung, da sie überschaubar genug sind, um sie zu überwachen und meist in sich geschlossene Wirtschaftsräume für die ansässige Bevölkerung darstellen, deren Vernetzung mit anderen Galaxien und dem Sternenimperium an sich (aber auch dem Doppelimperium als Ganzen) zwar ständig an Bedeutung gewinnt aber immernoch hinter der galaktischen Qualität zurückbleibt. 4.1.3. Segmentae Die historisch gewachsenen Segmentae teilen eine Galaxis sozusagen in überschaubarere Einzelteile ein, abhängig von Ausdehnung und Bevölkerungszahl einer Raumregion. 4.1.4. Sektoren Sektoren werden meistens von Angehörigen des Inneren Stabes, des Stabes für Koloniale Angelegenheiten und des Stabes für Forschung und Entwicklung, selten auch des Kriegsstabes, auf Sternenkarten eingeteilt. Ab sektorialer Ebene spielt nur noch die verwaltungstechnische Praxis eine Rolle 4.1.5. Sub-Sektoren Unterteilungseinheit großer und dicht bevölkerter Sektoren. 4.1.6. Systeme In Systemen spielt sich das Alltagsleben des Großteils der romulanischen Bevölkerung statt, meist sogar lediglich auf einen einzigen Planeten beschränkt. Sternensysteme bestehen aus einer oder mehreren Sonnen, Planeten, Monden, Asteroidengürteln und einigen anderen Himmelskörper verschiedenster Art. Systeme und Planeten können effektiv überwacht, gesichert und minutiös verwaltet und regiert werden. 4.2. Romulanisches Administratum Das Adeptus Administratum des Doppelimperiums ist eine der größten und komplexesten Verwaltungsmaschinerien des Multiversums. Offiziell eine einheitliche Dachorganisation, so ist das Administratum in der Praxis so klar nach romulanischem und terranischem Reichsteil getrennt, wie die jeweiligen Regierungen. Das Romulanische Administratum bedient sich bei seiner Verwaltungsarbeit der existierenden staatlichen Grundstruktur, also der Einteilung des Territoriums in Galaxien, Segmentae, Sektoren, Sub-Sektoren und Systeme beziehungsweise einzelne Planeten. Die Beamten des Administratums werden vom Stab des Inneren kontrolliert und über diesen an Regierung und Praetoren angebunden. Auch der Senat hat oftmals korrupte Mitarbeiter im Fokus und macht diese zum Ziel populistischer Plenardebatten. 5. Gesellschaft 5.1. Romulanisches Selbstverständnis Romulaner sind ein geistig und kulturell hochgradig komplexes Volk. Einen Romulaner zu verstehen fällt Nicht-Romulanern oftmals extrem schwer, was an ihrer fremdartigen Auffassung von so ziemlich allem liegt, worüber man eine Auffassung haben kann. Natürlich ist eine uralte und lebendige Kultur wie die romulanische nicht einfach in all ihren Facetten darzustellen, also werden im Folgenden lediglich einige der bedeutsamsten Grundpfeiler näher beschrieben. 5.1.1. Überlegenheitsgefühl Vielleicht das wichtigste Element der romulanischen Geisteshaltung. Romulaner fühlen sich jeder anderen Spezies im Multiversum überlegen. Sie haben ein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in die eigenen Fähigkeiten, die Technologie, den Intellekt und die schöpferische Kraft des romulanischen Volkes als Ganzes. Nichts gibt es, was romulanischer Erfindungsreichtum nicht überwinden, was romulanischer Eifer nicht bezwingen, was romulanischer Zorn nicht vernichten könnte. Jeder Romulaner ist unendlich stolz auf jeden Aspekt seiner Spezies, auf die Leistungen der Ahnen und der Zeitgenossen gleichermaßen. Die Offenbarung der Abstammung vom uralten Volk der Eldar hat das Superioritätsgefühl noch gesteigert. Auf Außenstehende mögen Romulaner oft schlicht arrogant wirken, doch das ist eine Kritik, die sie nicht nachvollziehen können. Wie sollte jemand arrogant sein, wenn er einfach nur ist, was er ist - überlegen? 5.1.2. Xenophobie Eng verbunden mit dem Gefühl der absoluten Überlegenheit geht die Ablehnung allen Außerirdischens. Alle Nicht-Eldoiden sind Chem-Pan-Sey, eine wenig schmeichelhafte Eldar-Bezeichnung. Die Terraner akzeptiert man noch als aufstrebendes Volk, andere Kinder des Gott-Imperators, die nur noch viel lernen müssen. Sie können eines Tages aus Sicht der Romulaner vielleicht ihren Chem-Pan-Sey-Status überwinden. Xenos ist auch ein beliebter Begriff im Sternenimperium. Alle Völker außer Eldoide, Terraner und Drachen sind Xenos, also Fremde. Xenos verdienen es nicht, zu leben, für sie gibt es im Plan des Gott-Imperators keinen Platz, sie können nicht lernen, sich nicht verbessern. Für Xenos gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit: Auslöschung. Temporär kann man mit Xenos zusammenarbeiten und reden, falls die Situation es erforderlich macht, man kann sie auch unterwerfen und versklaven, auch wenn es widerwärtig ist. Auf lange Sicht muss das Multiversum aber von allem Xenotum befreit werden. 5.1.4. Expansionismus und Militarismus Das vom antiken Philosophen und Religionsstifter D'Era postulierte Prinzip der Unbegrenzten Ausdehnung steht seit Gründung des Sternenimperiums und noch verstärkt seit der Gründung des Doppelimperiums im Zentrum von jeder romulanischen Außenpolitik. Das romulanische Volk braucht Raum, um zu atmen, so der Canon. Es können niemals genug Gebiete romulanischer Kontrolle unterstehen. Das Sternenimperium kann aus Prinzip nicht territorial gesättig sein. Es ist ein heiliger Auftrag, die Grenzen zu erweitern, bis es nichts mehr zum erobern gibt. Romulanische Kultur und Lebensweise müssen zu jedem Winkel des Multiversums getragen werden, auf dass ihr Licht die Finsternis erhelle und ihn endlich herstelle - den Frieden. 5.1.5. Sendungsbewusstsein Irgendwo ganz tief in der romulanischen Seele existiert das Bedürfnis, den dummen Chem-Pan-Sey beizubringen, wie man die eigene Unzulänglichkeit überwindet. Es handelt sich um ein fast romantisch-verklärtes Gefühl der Verantwortung. Einzig und allein die Terraner, mit denen die Romulaner das Doppelimperium aufgebaut haben, scheinen sich diese Zuwendung verdient zu haben. Dass es als Herablassung betrachtet werden könnte, kommt den Romulanern nicht in den Sinn. Muss den Chem-Pan-Sey nicht klar sein, dass sie minderwertig sind? Müssten sie nicht auf den Knien danken, dass ihnen eine Erhebung zuteil wird? Der Gott-Imperator schuf die Eldar und damit die Romulaner, um sie zu seinem verlängerten Arm im Multiversum zu machen. Natürlich liegt es auf der Hand, dass diese göttliche Berührung anderen den Weg weisen kann, wenn diese es wert sind, das Geschenk der Eldar zu erfahren. 5.1.6. Pan-Eldoismus Das Volk der Eldar ist vor Äonen gefallen und in viele Splitter zerbrochen. Viele wurden dem Urfeind unterworfen, andere flohen auf Weltenschiffen, wieder andere bauten Kolonien auf. Diejenige Kolonie, die ein Sternenreich gründen konnte, das die Macht hat, alle Abkömmlinge der alten Eldar zu vereinen, ist Romulus. Alle sogenannten eldoiden Rassen, beispielsweise Debrune, Mintakaner, Exoditen und Weltenschiff-Eldar, sollen über kurz oder lang Teil der romulanischen Gesellschaft werden. Es ist der göttliche Auftrag des Allvaters, des Gott-Imperators, dass die Kinder der Sterne unter seinem Banner vereint sind. Alle, die sich diesem Schicksal wiedersetzen sind schlimmer noch als die schlimmsten Xenos, da sie vorsätzlich dumm sind und ihr Potential verwerfen. Die Strafe für solche Ignoranz kann nur die Auslöschung sein. 5.1.7. Ordnungsstreben Romulaner sind von Natur aus ein ordnungsliebendes Volk. Ihr Imperium ist straff und hierarchisch organisiert, jedes Individuum stellt die Interessen der Gemeinschaft über die eigenen und ordnet sich somit seiner Regierung unter. Harmonie steht unwiderruflich gegen Chaos, das an allen Fronten mit voller Härte bekämpft werden muss. Somit strebt das Sternenimperium auch zusammen mit dem Terranischen Imperium das Endziel des Doppelimperialen Friedens für das ganze Multiversum an. Solange die Feinde des Gott-Imperators aber noch atmen,'' kann'' es keinen Frieden geben. 5.1.8. Ehrbegriff Romulaner fürchten Entehrung mehr als den Tod, was ein Grund dafür ist, dass Kinder mit Erbkrankheiten oder anderen Defekten von den Eltern meistens nicht geduldet sondern getötet werden, drohen sie doch, mit ihrer Unfähigkeit Schande über die Familie zu bringen. Das Konzept der Letzten Ehre basiert auch hierauf, so sieht es jeder Romulaner als seine Pflicht an, sein Leben zu opfern, falls Gefangennahme oder Entehrung droht. Der Hohe Stellenwert des Militärs lässt eine ruhmreiche Karriere bei der Flotte oder der Armee als außerordentlich ehrenvolle Berufung erscheinen. Alle erfolgreichen Politiker haben eine respektable militärische Karriere hinter sich, die weit über den üblich abzuleistenden Wehrdienst geht. 5.2. Gesellschaftliche Schichtung Die romulanische Bevölkerung ist hochgradig ungleich und richtet sich nach einem strengen, auf Familien basiernden Kastensystem. Geld, Ansehen - erworben durch militärische oder politische Erfolge - und Ehre einer Familie bestimmen ihren Status in der Gesellschaft. Den Ruhm und die Stellung der Familie zu vergrößern ist so ziemlich das einzige, was einem Romulaner wichtiger ist, als den eigenen Ruhm und die eigene Stellung in der Gesellschaft zu vergrößern. 5.2.1. ''Die Einhundert'' Die hundert bedeutesten Familien des Sternenimperiums sind uralt und bilden eine verschlossene, aristokratische Gemeinschaft. Die begnadesten Denker und Politiker der letzten Jahrtausende gingen aus den Einhundert hervor. Als potentiell aufrührerisches Element stehen diese Familien ob ihrer finanziellen und propagandistischen Möglichkeiten unter strenger Beobachtung des Tal'Shiar. Auch die Inquisition behält die Einhundert im Auge, wären sie doch die ideale Brutstätte für Dekadenz und für Chaoskulte. Trotz aller Bedenken waren die Einhundert bisher stets treu, ja sogar vorbildlich in ihrem Patriotismus und ihrer Aufopferung für das größere Ganze. 5.2.2. Der Volkskörper Der Volkskörper setzt sich aus allen Bürgern zusammen, die nicht zur absoluten Elite der Einhundert oder zu den Sklaven und Aliens gehören. Von relativ reichen Familien über die Mittelschicht bishin zu armen Kleinbauern auf grenznahen Koloniewelten gehört quasi die gesamte romulanische Bevölkerung zu dieser propagandistischen Erfindung des Stabes zur Verbreitung der'' Doppelimperialen Wahrheit.'' Als Begrifflichkeit sollte die Etablierung des Volkskörpers den Bürgern das Gefühl vermitteln, zusammenzugehören, und das über Grenzen des Ansehens und des Kontostandes hinweg. 5.2.3. Sklaven Sklaven sind besitz- und rechtslose Einwohner des Sternenimperiums, die keinen Bürgerstatus besitzen. Die meisten Sklaven im Sternenimperium sind Remaner oder die wenigen anderen Aliens, die zur Zwangsarbeit am Leben gelassen werden. Nur sehr wenige Romulaner sind bisher in den Status des Sklaven abgerutscht, beispielsweise die schlimmsten aller Verbrecher. Ein Sklavendasein ohne Ehre oder die Möglichkeit des Freitodes ist für einen Romulaner die ultimative Strafe. 5.2.4. Sprache Sprache ist ein wichtiges Element romulanischer Kultur. Romulaner definieren sich recht stark über ihre gemeinsame Sprache und die unzähligen teilweise uralten Dokumente, die Volksmärchen und Geschichten über Tapferkeit, Ehre und den Dienst am Gott-Imperator erzählen. 5.2.4.1. Romulanisch Modernes Romulanisch wird in Hoch-Romulanisch und Nieder-Romulanisch getrennt. Hoch-Romulanisch ist die Amtssprache im Sternenimperium und wird an Schulen gelehrt. Nieder-Romulanisch ist soetwas wie die Umgangssprache und wiederum in abertausende Dialekte unterteilt. Romulanisch ist eng mit Eldar verwandt, das romulanische Alphabet eine stark abgewandelte Form der Eldar-Schreibschrift. Romulanisch ist im Sternenimperium die dominante und von der Regierung streng durchgesetzte Sprache. Über 99 Prozent der intelligenten Wesen innerhalb der Grenzen sprechen Romulanisch. 5.2.4.2. Proto-Romulanisch Vor der Gründung des Sternenimperiums, sogar noch vor der Zeit der Feudalstaaten, wurde Proto-Romulanisch auf Romulus gesprochen. Proto-Romulanisch ist kaum von heutigem Standard-Eldar zu unterscheiden und wurde mit einer abgewandelten Form der Eldar-Schreibschrift verfasst. Es gibt auch teilweise noch die Möglichkeit, Proto-Romulanisch mit Eldar-Runen darzustellen. Proto-Romulanisch ist als lebendige Sprache quasi ausgestorben und wird nur von Experten oder in lokaler Form von einigen eldoiden Völkern wie den Mintakanern gesprochen. 5.2.4.3. Eldar Eldar ist die Sprache, die heute von den Weltenschiff-Eldar und den Dark Eldar gesprochen wird. Der durchschnittliche Eldar und der durchschnittliche Romulaner können sich fast problemlos auch ohne Universalübersetzer unterhalten, was der Ähnlichkeit und engen Verwandtschaft ihrer Sprachen zu verdanken ist. 5.2.4.4. Terranisch Terranisch ist im Sternenimperium bei Händlern und Geschäftsleuten sehr gebräuchlich, um mit terranischen Kollegen und Partnern umzugehen, ohne auf Universalübersetzer zurückgreifen zu müssen. So glaubt man, sein Prestige zu erhöhen und final den Profit zu steigern. Terranisch wird auch als erste Fremdsprache an den Schulen gelehrt. 5.2.4.5. Xeno-Sprachen Xeno-Sprachen werden im Sternenimperium nicht geduldet. Entweder rottet man die Xenos gleich aus, treibt ihnen Romulanisch in die Köpfe oder verbietet ihnen ganz einfach, die Münder aufzumachen. 5.2.5. Ethnische Gliederung Ethnisch streben Romulaner, wie erwähnt, nach maximaler Homogenität. Als überlegenste Lebensform im Multiversum scheint es wenige Gründe zu geben, Lebensraum mit Unter-Wesen zu teilen. 5.2.5.1. Eldoide Als Eldoide bezeichnet man alle Nachfahren der ursprünglichen Eldar, so auch die heutigen Romulaner, Weltenschiff-Eldar, Mintakaner, Exoditen und viele andere. Alle Eldoide im Sternenimperium sind vor dem Gesetz gleich und genießen gleiche Rechte. Eldoide sind ob ihrer kulturellen Nähe zum romulanischen Gedankengut leicht in die romulanische Standard-Gesellschaft zu integrieren. In der Regel werden ins Sternenimperium eingegliederte Eldoide über kurz oder lang als gewöhnliche Romulaner akzeptiert. 5.2.5.2. Terraner/Menschen Terraner beziehungsweise Menschen an sich werden im Raum der Romulaner geduldet, glaubt man doch an die Saat des Gott-Imperators in ihnen und an ihre Fähigkeit, zu lernen und an den Herausforderungen des Multiversums zu wachsen. Die Menschheit von Terra gilt seit der Gründung des Doppelimperiums und dem Großen Kreuzzug sogar als Brudervolk der Romulaner, auch wenn es ein kleiner, eher zurückgebliebener Bruder zu sein scheint, der sich aber alle Mühe gibt. 5.2.5.3. Remaner Remaner nehmen eine Sonderrolle im Sternenimperium ein. Sie waren die indigene Bevölkerung von Romulus, bevor die ersten Eldar-Kolonisten mit ihrem Weltenschiff ankamen. Zunächsten wurden die Remaner versklavt und als Arbeitskräfte zum Aufbau des Planeten eingesetzt, dann deportierte man sie zum Nachbarplaneten Remus, auf dessen Schattenseite sie seither in Minen Ressourcen abbauen, welche die wachsende romulanische Industrie antreibt. Zudem würde kein Romulaner die Strafe verdienen, zum Servitor umgewandelt zu werden, diese Schande bleibt Remanern vorbehalten. Das Militär nutzt Remaner zudem als Kanonenfutter inform von speziellen Sturmtruppen. 5.2.5.4. Andere Xenos Xenos haben manchmal einen gewissen, temporären Wert fürs Sternenimperium als Sklavenarbeiter oder Hilfstruppen. Die Population werden ob der harschen Behandlung aber rasch ausgedünnt und kollabieren, falls eine Rasse mal die Eroberung durchs Sternenimperium überstehen sollte. 5.2.5.5. Drachen Drachen sind eine alte und stolze Rasse, deren Ursprünge im Dunkeln liegen. Fakt ist, dass sie einst auf Terra lebten, während dort ein Dunkles Mittelalter herrschte. Die amtierende Praetorin T`Pau, Tochter der antiken romulanischen Praetoren Romulus und D'Rusilla, wurde vom Gott-Imperator damit betraut, ihre Heimat zu verlassen und das Schicksal der Drachen zu entscheiden. So führte sie ihr Weg auf das alte Terra, wo es nach einer Reihe kriegerischer Konflikte, den Drachenkriegen, zum Rückzug T`Paus und der Drachen in die Drachendimension kam. Es wird heute von Wissenschaftlern vermutet, dass die Drachen ursprünglich aus dieser Dimension stammten und nur auf Terra siedelten. Dafür sprechen Aufzeichnungen der Eldar von Drachen, die weit älter sind als die frühsten Drachensichtungen auf Terra. T`Pau kehrte ein ums andere Mal ins Multiversum zurück, fand aber nur Kriege und Zwietracht wieder. Erst das Goldene Zeitalter nach der Gründung des Doppelimperiums ließ sie hoffen, eine Zukunft für die Drachen außerhalb ihrer Dimension aufbauen zu können. Während T`Pau ihr Schicksal als Praetorin von Romulus annahm vergaß sie ihre Stellung als Drachengöttin nicht und etablierte das Drachenreiterprojekt auf Drakuru. Auf Romulus sind Drachen ein willkommener Anblick. Sie gelten als Volk des Gott-Imperators und zudem als edle Kreaturen. Man sieht sie nicht als Chem-Pan-Sey oder gar Xenos, sondern auf eine andere Art und Weise als beinahe ebenbürtig. Drachen können ihre DNS durch gezielte psionische Manipulation drastisch umstrukturieren und somit ihre Form wandeln. Sie nehmen gerne humanoide Gestalt an, um unter humanoiden Völkern zu leben. Auf Romulus wird natürlich eine eldoide Form bevorzugt. 5.3. Religion Religion ist ein gesellschaftlicher und kultureller Grundpfeiler im Doppelimperium und auch im romulanischen Reichsteil. Ihr Glaube ist alles, was die Romulaner von ihren Eldar-Cousins unterschieden hat und ihr Glaube ist ihre Stärke. Nur ihr Glaube erlaubte es ihnen, ein Imperium aufzubauen und zu halten. Glaube ist Schwert und Schild des Romulaners zugleich. 5.3.1. Adeptus Ministorum Das Adeptus Ministorium ist eine doppelimperiale Dachorganisation, doch faktisch ist diese strickt in einen terranischen und in einen romulanischen Teil getrennt. Es ist die Kirche des Doppelimperiums und kümmert sich um die Frömmigkeit der Bevölkerung, die Ausbildung neuer Geistlicher und Unterhaltung von Gotteshäusern. 5.3.2. Glaubensgrundsätze Der romulanische Glaube ist eine recht komplexe Verquickung einer uralten Eldar-Mythologie und verschiedener Glaubensansätze, die den Gott-Imperator und seine Kinder als Zentrum haben. Romulaner gehen davon aus, dass sie vom Gott-Imperator erschaffen wurden, um das Multiversum nach ihrem Willen zu gestalten. Ihr Wille ist der Wille des göttlichen Imperators. Um ihnen ihre unglaubliche Aufgabe zu erleichtern wandeln gottgleiche Nachkommen des Imperators unter den Sterblichen. Diese Helden sollen das Sternenimperium anleiten und zum totalen Sieg führen, deshalb wird ihnen fast imperatorfürchtige Verehrung zuteil. Das romulanische Pendant zum terranischen Jenseits, 7. Himmel oder Paradies ist das'' Vorta-Vor''. Das Vorta-Vor ist ein Ort außerhalb des Multiversums, eine Dimensions absoluter Ästhetik, absoluter Ordnung und absoluter Perfektion. Der Gott-Imperator soll nach seinem Verschwinden aus der Realität ins Vorta-Vor aufgestiegen sein. Am Ende aller Dinge, wenn die Schöpfung vergeht und die Romulaner ihren Wert bewiesen und das Wort des Gott-Imperators verbreitet haben, steigen sie alle ins Vorta-Vor auf. Solange warten die Seelen der Toten in der'' Basilika der Geduld'', einem für sie reservierten Bereich im Warp. Lediglich die Seelen der Ketzer, Verräter und Ungläubigen werden in die Höllen des Chaos geworfen und müssen dort ewige Qualen erleiden. 5.3.2.1. Der Gott-Imperator Der Gott-Imperator ist die zentrale Figur in der doppelimperialen und romulanischen Religion. Schon die alten Eldar verehrten ihren Schöpfer, kamen aber immer weiter von ihm ab und wurden schließlich vom Urfeind verschlungen und versklavt. Viele Überlebende schworen darauf vom Imperator ab, fühlten sie sich doch von ihm verraten. Manche beschlossen sogar, den Imperator zu verachten und seine Anhänger zu bekämpfen, wo immer sie nur konnten. Die Romulaner waren ihrem Allvater stets treu. Sie braachten ihren Glauben zu der Koloniewelt Romulus und bauten dort eine fortschrittliche, gläubige Zivilisation auf, die jedoch unter den Prüfungen der chaotischen Multiversums und der eigenen Dekadenz irgendwann zusammenrbach. Eine Epoche der Finsternis und der Feudalstaaten begann, die Romulus technologisch weit zurückwarf. Erst das Auftauchen von Romulus und D'rusilla, Kindern des Gott-Imperators, die den Glauben an ihn mit dem Schwert zurückbrachten, begann eine Renaissance. Der spätere Gott-Praetor Semok, unter dessen Herrschaft das Doppelimperium zusammen mit den ebenfalls imperatorgläubigen Terranern geschmiedet wurde, institutionalisierte und festigte den Imperatorkult. 5.3.2.2. Der Großfeind Der Großfeind (DI), auch Urfeind (Eldar) oder Alter Feind (Obsidianer) ist der Gegenpol zum Gott-Imperator und seinen Kindern. Diese finstere Intelligenz steht für alles Böse und Unrechte im Multiversum und strebt dannach, die absolute Macht zu erlangen. Es ist überliefert, dass der Großfeind das Volk der Eldar-Vorfahren vor Äonen verschlungen hat und der Gott-Imperator nur die Romulaner retten konnte, seine Auserwählten. Die höchste Pflicht des romulanischen Volkes, vor allem anderen, ist es, den Großfeind zu bekämpfen, wo er sich zeigt. 5.3.2.3. Das Doppelimperiale Pantheon Die Kinder des Gott-Imperators sind ihrerseits Götter, unfassbar mächtige und intelligente Wesenheiten. Im Doppelimperium beziehungsweise in den beiden Reichsteilen hat es schon viele solche Wesen gegeben oder es gibt sie noch. Das Doppelimperiale Pantheon wird im ganzen DI verehrt. Es setzt sich zusammen aus Romulus, D'rusilla, T'Pau und Semok auf romulanischer Seite und Sauron, Gane und Schetti Peregrinus auf terranischer Seite. Geneva ist auch eine Gottheit, hat jedoch einen ob seiner Taten eher zweifelhaften Status, während seine Tochter Kahlen sich den Rang im Pantheon erst noch verdienen muss. Die Kinder der Götter werden eines Tages wohl auch in den Pantheon eingehen. 5.3.2.4. Die besondere Rolle der Gott-Praetoren Die amtierenden Praetoren genießen als Teil des Pantheons natürlich besondere Verehrung, die im Sternenimperium fast dem Gott-Imperator gleichkommt und manchmal sogar übertrifft. 5.3.2.5. Stellung der Eldar-Götter Die Götter der Eldar existierten im Immaterium, jener Dimension, die vom Gott-Imperator als zweischneidiges Schwert erschaffen und den Eldar an die Hand gegeben wurde. Es waren mächtige Warp-Entitäten, direkte Abbildungen der Eldar-Seele im Immaterium, weshalb sie auch jeden Aspekt ihrer Natur abdeckten. Die alten Eldar glaubten neben dem Gott-Imperator an diese Wesen. Als ihre Arroganz stieg wandten sie sich immer mehr den Warpgöttern zu, dachten sie doch, nur Götter verehren zu müssen, die sie selbst erschaffen hatten. Kurz darauf kam der Fall der Eldar und der Große Feind griff nach ihren Seelen. Die Überlebenden, die sich von nun an teilweise total vom Imperator abwandten, fanden noch stärkeren Halt in den geschwächten aber weiterhin existenten Eldar-Göttern. Die Eldar-Zivilisationen im Multiversum wurden wieder arrogant, glaubten, auch alleine blühen zu können, niemanden zu brauchen, schon garnicht den Gott-Imperator. Mit ihren Emotionen, der Dekadenz, dem moralischen Verfall schufen sie am Ende Slaanesh, einen Chaos-Warpgott und Diener des Großfeindes. Slaanesh verschlang die anderen Eldar-Warpgötter und nahm ihre Macht in sich auf. Alle Eldar hassen und fürchten darum Slaanesh gleichermaßen. Trotz ihrer Vernichtung spielen die Eldar-Götter bei ihrem Volk vor allem in der Mythologie noch eine sehr große Rolle. Zudem glauben die Eldar in der Regel daran, dass ihre Götter sich in einem Reformationsprozess befinden und gerade wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen. Auf Romulus blieb der Glaube an die Eldar-Götter immer erhalten, ob zu Zeiten der Imperatorverehrung oder der Feudalstaaten. Heute, lange nach der romulanischen Renaissance, sind die Eldar-Warpgottheiten eine kulturelle Fußnote im Vergleich zum Pantheon, aber die Offenbarung, dass man tatsächlich von den alten Eldar abstammt und die Integration von Weltenschiffen ins Sternenimperium hat jüngst für einen populären Aufschwung und ein breites Öffentlichkeitsinteresse für die Elemente in der romulanischen Religionsmythologie gesprägt, die ihre Ursprünge bei den Eldar haben. Psionik-Experten des Tal'Shiar gehen davon aus, dass dieser Glaubensaufschwung bereits Effekte im Warp zeigt. Die Eldar-Gottheiten scheinen wieder zu erstehen. Bei den Eldar-Warpgöttern handelt es sich um: * Asuryan: der Phönixgott und Herr der Götter * Kaela Mensha Khaine: der Gott des Krieges * Vaul: der Schmiedegott der Eldar * Kuanor: der Gott der Jagd * Isha: die Göttin der Ernte * Lileath: die Göttin der Träume und des Glücks * Morai-heg: die uralte Göttin der Zauberei. * Ynnead: der Todesgott 6. Militär und Sicherheitskräfte 6.1. Romulanische Streitkräfte Die Romulanischen Streitkräfte bezeichnen alle bewaffneten romulanischen Truppen außerhalb der Polizei, des Geheimdienstes und der Inquisition. Die Versorgung der Truppen des Sternenimperiums stellt das Deparmento Munitorium des Adeptus Administratum sicher. Andere Organisationen wie der Tal'Shiar entsenden Politoffiziere oder Gefechtspsioniker auf Schiffe und zu Regimentern, um diese moralisch und strategisch zu unterstützen. Die Praetoren haben offiziell den Oberbefehl über alle Streitkräfte des Romulanischen Sternenimperiums und sie allein können die Truppen einsetzen. 6.1.1. Romulanische Sternenmarine Der ganze Stolz des Sternenimperiums ist seine prestigeträchtige Raumflotte, die Sternenmarine. Alle militärischen Raumeinheiten der Romulaner, mit Ausnahme der Astartes Raumschiffe und einiger raumfähiger Kleinschiffe des Arbites und des Tal'Shiar, zählen zur Sternenmarine. Überall im Sternenimperium sind Raumbasen, Hochrposten, Werftkomplexe, Akademien und andere Installationen der Marine verstreut. Zahlenmäßig zählt diese Flotte mit der Terranischen Flotte und der Raumflotte der Grand Army zu den gewaltigsten im Multiversum. Milliarden von Großraumern sichern die mehrere Universen umspannende Hoheit des romulanischen Volkes. Sie patrouillieren Grenzen und Handelsrouten, sichern Systeme und werden zur schnellen Entgegnung von invasiven Aktionen feindlicher Mächte herangezogen. Außerdem ist die Raumflotte Rückgrat jedes Angriffskrieges, beispielsweise von Kreuzzügen mit dem Ziel, neuen Lebensraum zu unterwerfen. Im Raumkampf setzen die Romulaner auf überlegene Taktiken unter Ausnutzung der Tarneigenschaften ihrer Schiffe, fortschrittliche psibasierte Technologie und Überlegenheit in Zahl und/oder Feuerkraft. 6.1.1.1. Flottenverbände Die Sternenmarine unterhält mehrere ständige Flottenverbände für schnelle Erwiderungen oder Militäraktionen. Insgesamt gibt es über 10.000 solcher Flotten, jede besteht aus zwischen 5 Millionen und 50 Millionen Großraumern. Die Flottenverbände haben oftmals eine lange und stolze Geschichte, die sie sehr pflegen und die das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl der Mitglieder erhöht. So rühmt sich beispielsweise die 7. Flotte mit ihren Siegen im Krieg gegen die Iro während des Großen Kreuzzuges, die 219. Flotte besteht darauf, einen Verband Todesplaneten des Ashke'k ohne Verlustete vernichtet zu haben oder die zahlenmäßig unterlegene 3105. Flotte ehrt regelmäßig ihre Gefallenen aus einer Abwehrschlacht gegen anstürmende Ork-Einheiten, die eine nahe terranische Welt belagern wollten - sie hielten Stand, bis die Terranische Flotte mit Entsatztruppen eintraf. 6.1.1.2. Kreuzzugsflotten Kreuzzüge sind besondere Militäraktionen des Doppelimperiums, die entweder von beiden Reichsteilen zusammen oder von einem allein ausgeführt werden. Ein Kreuzzug verschlingt phänomenale Ressourcen. Kreuzzugsflotten setzen sich aus Flottenverbänden und Reserveinheiten zusammen. Zudem werden oftmals eigens für Kreuzzüge ganze Infrastrukturen und Produktionsketten aufgebaut, die diese jahrzehntelangen Operationen mit Nachschub an Material und Schiffe unterstützen. Eine Kreuzzugsflotte kann unterschiedliche Ausmaße haben, je nach der Agenda, welche die Politik und das Oberkommando ihr verschrieben hat. Es handelt sich aber auf alle Fälle um einige Millionen Großraumer. 6.1.1.3. Task Forces Task Forces der Romulanischen Sternenmarine sind gefürchtete und berüchtigte Spezialeinheiten mit sehr spezifischen Aufgaben. Solche Einheiten werden aus vom Oberkommando als geeignet erachteten Schiffen zusammengesetzt, wenn die Situation es erfordert. Gibt es beispielsweise einen Einbruch in den romulanischen Raum durch ein sehr starkes feindliches Objekt wie hypothetischerweise die Black Star oder die Schattenklinge, dann gesellen sich zu den Verteidigungseinheiten und mobilisierten Flottenverbänden rasch aufgestellte oder permanente Task Forces, die der besonderen Aufgabe gerecht werden. 6.1.1.4. Verteidigungsflotten Schiffe, die zwischen Raumbasen, Sonnensystemen und Handelsrouten patrouillieren oder permanent irgendwo stationiert sind zählt man zu den Verteidigungsflotten. Verteidigungsflotten sind nach Segmentae, Sektoren, Sub-Sektoren und Systemen organisiert, bauen also auf der politischen Unterteilung des Sternenimperiums auf. Je nach Wichtigkeit und Gefahrenlevel einer Region variiert die Größe und Schlagkraft von Verteidigungsflotten ganz erheblich, einige Hunderttausend Schiffe sind es aber auf sektorialer Ebene bisweilen. Oft handelt es sich hierbei um etwas ältere Schiffe und jüngere Besatzungen. 6.1.1.5. Schiffskennungen Romulanische Raumschiffe haben vor ihrem Namen eine bestimmte Kennung. Die Kennungen lauten wie folgt: * IRS: Imperial Romulan Starship - Schiffe wie Truppentransporter oder Träger * IRW: Imperial Romulan Warbird - alle regulären Kriegsschiffe * IRD: Imperial Romulan Dreadnought - besondere Schlachtschiffe wie die Rising Star oder die Esn-Klasse Stardreadnoughts * IRC: Imperial Romulan Combatworld - Gefechtswelten der Alth'indor-Klasse 6.1.1.6. Ränge Admiral (mit silbernem Romulanischen Adler auf der Brust: Lord-Admiral; mit Goldenem romulanischen Adler auf der Brust: Großadmiral) Commander Sub-Commander Centurion Lieutenant Sub-Lieutenant Flotten-Uhlan 6.1.2. Romulanische Armee Alle romulanischen Bodentruppen außer die Astartes und Elemente der Inquisition und des Mechanicums werden unter dem Begriff Romulanische Armee zusammengefasst. Die Armee untersteht einem Zentralkommando auf Romulus, verfügt aber in jedem Segmentum über ein untergeordnetes Segmentum-Kommando und ein galaktisches Oberkommando in jeder Galaxis. Die Armee arbeitet eng mit der Sternenmarine, dem Adeptus Mechanicus, dem Tal'Shiar und dem Adeptus Munitorium des Administratums zusammen. Junge romulanische Männer leisten in aller Regel ihre Wehrpflicht bei der Armee ab. 6.1.2.1. Romulanische Garde Die Doppelimperiale Garde setzt sich aus der Terranischen und der Romulanischen Garde zusammen und existiert nur als Begrifflichkeit. Eigentlich ist die Romulanische Garde völlig eigenständig. Hierbei handelt es sich um Regimenter, welche im Sternenimperium oder in zu unterwerfenden Gebieten umhergesandt werden, um die Kriege der Praetoren aufzufechten. Die Garde ist die romulanische mobile Infanterie, exzellent ausgebildet und ausgerüstet und durch ihre schiere Mannstärke von unzähligen Billionen Gardisten schier unbezwingbar. 6.1.2.2. PVS-Regimenter Planetare Verteidigunsstreitkräfte sind Regimenter, welche auf ihrer Welt zu ständigen Verteidigungszwecken stationiert sind. PVS-Regimenter bestehen oft aus Soldaten in der Grundausbildung und werden von Offizieren frisch aus der Akademie geleitet. 6.1.2.3. Shadow Force Die Shadow Force ist eine Spezialeinheit der Romulanischen Armee, die sich aus den sogenannten Shadowtroopern zusammensetzt. Shadowtrooper sind besondre Assassinen, die genetisch modifiziert werden und ein besonderes Training erhalten. Shadowtrooper tun sich durch den exzessiven Einsatz von persönlicher Tarnung und Scharschützenwaffen hervor. Sie sind perfekte Attentäter und können den Verlauf einer Schlacht entscheiden. 6.1.2.4. Remanische Hilfstruppen Remanische Sturmtruppen werden vom Sternenimperium an vorderster Front eingesetzt. Remaner sind wild, stark und können mit Neuralchips unter Kontrolle gehalten werden. Sie eignen sich ideal als Kanonenfutter und haben dank ihrer unabsprechbaren Wildheit sogar Chancen, einen unvorbereiteten Gegner zu überrennen. 6.1.2.5. Ränge - Romulaner General Colonel Major Captain Lieutenant Sub-Lieutenant Armee-Uhlan und Unteroffiziere (an Uniformdetails zu erkennen) 6.1.2.6. Ränge- Remaner Colonel Sub-Colonel Major Lieutenant Gekha Kon 6.1.3. Romulanischer Adeptus Astartes Die Astartes, die Space Marines, sind die Supersoldaten des Doppelimperiums. Space Marines sind laufende Massenvernichtungswaffen, die Besten der Besten im Multiversum. Ihre Zahl ist Legion, ihr Glaube unerschütterlich und ihr Wille unüberwindbar. Romulanische Space Marines entstanden vor über 2400 Jahren, nachdem die Terraner mit Praetor Semoks Kreuzzugsstreitmacht einen Pakt zur Zerschlagung der unheiligen Allianz zwischen den Ferengi und dem Falschen Praetor Torak geschmiedet hatten. Semok war rasch von den genetisch modifizierten Kriegern des Terranischen Adeptus Astartes beeindruckt. Romulaner stehen genetischer Modifikation traditionell skeptisch gegenüber. Ein perfektes Genom zu verändern scheint unsinnig. Die Tatsache, dass Space Marines auf göttliche Gene für ihre Aufrüstungen zurückgreifen überzeugte die Romulaner aber, ebenfalls solche Supersoldaten zu erschaffen. Wissenschaftler des Sternenimperiums passten die entsprechende Technologie an und erschufen rasch Gensaat, die auf romulanische Physiologie zugeschnitten war. Romulanische Marines sind körperlich etwas stärker und schneller als ihre terranischen Brüder. Zudem verfügen sie durchweg über psionische Kräfte, auch wenn nur die mächtigsten Psioniker ins Librarium eines Ordens aufgenommen werden. Anfangs war ihre Ausrüstung eine 1:1 Kopie, die Romulaner entwickelten aber in den kommenden Jahrhunderten immer abweichendere Ausrüstungsschemata. Nach Integration der Weltenschiff-Eldar wurden neue Rüstungen mit Phantomkristallelementen üblich. 6.1.3.1. Orden Orden sind halbautonome Space Marine Organisationen. Ein Orden besteht nach dem Codex Astartes Ch'Rihan aus etwa 10 Millionen Marines. Hinzu kommen noch unzählige Millionen Ordensdiener, Servitoren und Unterstützungseinheiten beispielsweise vom Adeptus Mechanicus. Ordensdiener sind Leibeigene, die ihren Dienst bei den Astartes aber nicht als Sklaverei sondern als Ehre sehen, gar als eine Art Gottesdienst. Marine Orden operieren teilweise eigenständig und haben ihre eigene, interne Politik, was in der unnachgiebigen Natur der Astartes liegt. Wenn die Praetoren sie rufen, folgen sie und das bis in den Tod. Diese auserwählten Krieger existieren nur, um zu dienen und die Feinde des Sternenimperiums zu vernichten. Zu diesem Zweck sind Orden auch mit speziellen Raumschiffen und Kriegsmaschinen ausgerüstet. Der Kommandant eines Ordens ist der Ordensmeister. Zusammen mit seinem Scriptor-Magister und dem höchsten Ordenspriester bestimmt dieser die Einsatzgebiete seiner Brüder. Jeder Orden der Engel des Todes ist in mehrere Untereinheiten aufgeteilt, die je nach Größe und Wichtigkeit einer Mission eigenständig Operationen erledigen können. 6.1.3.2. Großlegion Die Großlegionen sind die größten Untereinheiten der Orden. Eine codextreue Großlegion beseteht aus einer Million Mann. Jeder Großlegion steht ein Großpräfekt vor. 6.1.3.3. Legion Die nächst kleinere Einheit ist die Legion. Codexgemäß setzt sich jede Großlegion aus 10 Legionen à 100.000 Schlachtbrüdern zusammen. Geleitet werden Legionen von Präfekten. 6.1.3.4. Großkompanie Die Großkompanien sind normalerweise jeweils 1000 Mann stark. Somit gibts es 100 von ihnen in jeder Legion. Die besten und ältesten Captains eines Ordens werden mit der Leitung von Großkompanien betraut und können von da an ihre Brüder im Rang von einfachen Kompanie-Captains befehligen. 6.1.3.5.' Kompanie' Die 100 Mann starken Kompanien sind auf dem Schlachtfeld normalerweise die Hauptkampfeinheit jedes Ordens. Kompanie stehen fest zusammen. Sie bestehen aus einzelnen Trupps mit spezifischen Aufgaben und werden von einem Captain befehligt. Die erste von meist 10 Kompanien einer Großkompanie besteht aus Veteranen, welche sich die Terminator-Ehren verdient haben. 6.1.4. Romulanischer Adeptus Mechanicus (militärischer Arm) Das Adeptus Mechanicus ist im Sternenimperium eine Organisation, die sich mit der Katalogisierung und Perfektionierung aller Technologien befasst. Egal ob vom Tal'Shiar oder von einem der halbstaatlichen Unternehmen entwickelt, die Techpriester bekommen im Regierungsauftrag Zugriff auf alles und versuchen das Optimale aus allen Ansätzen herauszuholen. Das Mechanicum verfügt auch über eigene militärische Einheiten, um seine Schmiedewelten und Installationen zu beschützen. Diese Truppen unterstehen trotz ihrer Teilautonomie von der regulären Befehlskette unterm Strich dem Oberkommando der Praetoren. 6.1.4.1. Titanenlegionen Die Titanenlegionen zählen zu den schrecklichsten Waffen des Sternenimperiums der Romulaner. Ein Titan ist eine gewaltige, vage humanoide Kriegsmaschine. Schwere Titanen können Kriege im Allgang gewinnen, ganze Kontinente verwüsten oder Beschuss durch Massenvernichtungswaffen überstehen. Eine typische Titanenlegion setzt sich aus bis zu einer Million Titanen zusammen, die von zig Millionen Techpriestern und niedrigeren Technikern gewartet werden. Die meisten Titanen einer Legion sind kleinere und schnelle Scout-Titanen oder mittelgroße Kampftitanen. Die wirklich gewaltigen Titanen sind seltener und werden mit Bedacht eingesetzt. 6.1.4.2. Techgarde Die Skitarii der Techgarde sind prinzipiell gewöhnliche Infanteristen, die für das Mechanicum kämpfen und mit zahlreichen bionischen Upgrades ausgerüstet wurden. Die romulanische Bevölkerung steht so einem Maß an kybernetischer Modifikation skeptisch gegenüber und schaut auf die Skitarii wie auf ihre Techpriester-Vorgesetzten mit gemischten Gefühlen hinab. Es trifft sich daher gut, dass Skitarii meistens auf Schmiedewelten und Installationen des Adeptus Mechanicus beschränkt bleiben und deren Sicherheit garantieren. 6.2. Defensiv- und Abwehmaßnahmen Romulaner neigen neben ihrer Xenophobie vor allem zu Paranoia. Diese beiden Eigenschaften machen es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie versuchen, das All selbst lückenlos zu überwachen und zu kontrollieren. Romulanischer Raum ist voll von Sensoranlagen, sogar in der interstellaren Leere. Die Grenzen des Sternenimperiums sind klar markiert und abgesteckt und zumindest an ihnen ist es gelungen, ein nahezu lückenloses Detektionsgitter zu etablieren. Einen Eindringling zu entdecken ist nur der erste Schritt, ihn zu zerstören ist der letzte. Hierzu gibt es neben den Patrouillenaktivitäten der Sternenmarine feste Installationen vor allem zum Schutz der einzelnen Sternensysteme, welche im Kriegsfall ja die eigentliche Ziele von Angriffen darstellen. 6.2.1. Sicherheitszonen Den Grad der Patroillenstärke und die Streuung von Sensorsatelliten, Minenfeldern und Tiefraumbasen legt die Sicherheitseinstufung einer Raumregion fest. Es gibt vier solche Stufen. Sie regeln auch beispielsweise die Stichprobenquote von Schiffen, welche die Warprouten überwachen und an Sprungpunkten Fracht- und Transportschiffe überprüfen. 6.2.1.1. Niedrigsicherheitszone Niedrigsicherheitszonen sind quasi der Normalzustand im Sternenimperium. Gewöhnlicher Raum ohne besondere Relevanz ist als Niedrigsicherheitszone gekennzeichnet. Das heißt nicht, dass es keine Sensorgitter vor allem entlang der Handelsrouten oder Patrouillen gibt. Auch die bewohnten Systeme haben immernoch strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und starke Defensiveinrichtungen. Trotzdem gilt keine erhöhte Bereitschaft. 6.2.1.2. Sicherheitszone Strategisch oder taktisch wichtige Gebiete gelten als Sicherheitszonen. Dies äußert sich durch verstärkte militärische Patrouillenaktivitäten, dichtere Sensornetzwerke und eine generell erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit des Personals. Eine besondere Sicherheitszone ist die Kerngalaxiensicherheitszone (KGSZ), welche den primären Galaxiencluster des BPUs und damit den Kern des Doppelimperiums umfasst. 6.2.1.3. Hochsicherheitszone Hochsicherheitszonen erstrecken sich maximal auf eine Galaxie, da eine so hohe Dichte an Patrouillen und Kontrollen nicht in einem größeren Raumgebiet garantiert werden kann. In eine Hochsicherheitszone kann nicht einmal eine Stecknadel einfliegen, ohne gegen den Rumpf eines getarnten Warbirds zu stoßen, der ihr dann ankündigt, dass Truppen zur Überprüfung an Bord kommen werden. Die Milchstraßenhochsicherheitszone (MSHSZ) umfasst die Heimatgalaxis der Terraner und Romulaner, die Milchstraße. Ein Feind, der bis hier her vordringt stößt nun auf eine zur Festung ausgebaute Galaxie, in der es mehr Kriegsschiffe als Sterne gibt. 6.2.1.4. Höchstsicherheitszone Höchstsicherheitszonen umfassen eigentlich nur bestimmte Systeme mit hochgradig empfindlichen Forschungseinrichtungen oder Basen des Tal'Shiar, der Inquisition oder der Streitkräfte. Eine Höchstsicherheitszone bedeutet nichts anderes, als dass ein Feind auf Verteidiger treffen wird, die bis zum Tode kämpfen und am Ende lieber alles unter ihrem Schutz vernichten, als es dem Gegner zu überlassen. Die einzige Höchstsicherheitszone, die mehr als ein System umfasst ist die Kernweltenhöchstsicherheitszone (KWHSZ). Diese umfasst neben Terra und Romulus die umliegenden Systeme und damit den politischen, industriellen, wissenschaftliche, militärischen und kulturellen Kern des gesamten Doppelimperiums. Die KWHSZ zu erobern würde bedeuten das Doppelimperium zu vernichten und auch nur das gibt es hier: die Vernichtung für jeden Beteiligten. 6.2.2. System- und Planetenverteidigung Die Sicherung und Kontrolle einzelner Sonnensysteme ist die Grundlage der Gewährleistung eines sicheren Lebens für den romulanischen Bürger. Systeme lassen sich komplett abschirmen und man kann ständig und effektiv jeden Kubikzentimeter beobachten. 6.2.2.1. Verteidigungssatelliten Waffenplattformen mit VI-gestützten Cogitatoren werden am Systemrand und in den Orbits wichtiger Welten oder nahe relevanter Raumstationen platziert. SIe sind mit starken Sensoren ausgerüstet und eröffnen auf alle Gegner ohne valide ID das Feuer, die nicht ihre Absichten nennen wollen. 6.2.2.2. Inhibitoren FTL-Inhibitoren sind in allen Systemen verteilt, um Schiffe rechtzeitig außerhalb der Systemgrenzen aus ihrem überdimensionellen FTL-Medium zu reißen. Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Inhibitoren, meistens schützt eine Mischung die Sternensysteme des Imperiums. 6.2.2.3. Planetare Schildgitter Wichtige Planeten wie Makropolwelten oder Flottenbasen sind durch planetare Schildgitter geschützt. Im Orbit gitterartig verteilte Satelliten in gepstationären Umlaufbahnen können im Angriffsfall aktiviert werden, um ein starkes Multiphasenschild über einer bestimmten Region oder dem gesamten Planeten zu schützen. So kann man Bombardements ablenken oder Landetruppen ausbremsen. 6.2.2.4. Sternenbasen und andere Weltrauminstallationen Raumbasen, Werften, Hochrposten, Asteroidenstationen und andere Weltraumeinrichtungen sind in der Regel bewaffnet und verfügen über Sensorphalangen. Sie unterstützen die Kontrolle von Schiffen und die Überwachung des Systems im Rahmen der jeweiligen Möglichkeiten. 6.2.2.5. Bodengestützte Orbitalabwehr Bodengestützte Waffensysteme können im Ernstfall Feindschiffe im Orbit mit Feuer eindecken. Es handelt sich meistens um schwere Disruptorkanonen, Plasmawerfer oder Ionenwaffen. Kommen mal bodenbasierte Waffen zur Schiffsabwehr zum Zuge, ist die Lage meistens extrem ernst. 6.2.2.6. Transporterblocker Verschiedene Störsender gegen den Einsatz von Teleportation umfassen auf wichtigen Welten die gesamte Oberfläche und auf anderen zumindest die besiedelten Regionen und das Umland. Kennt man die Frequenzen dieser Blocker nicht, so wird Teleportation unmöglich. So verhindert man das ungebetene Auftauchen von Störenfrieden. Auch der organisierten Kriminalität wird ein Riegel vorgeschoben. 6.2.3. Automatisiertes Sensor-Identifkations-Zoll-System (ASIZS) Das ASIZS basiert auf einer Mischung aus dem Astronet und den vernetzten VIs aller Installationen und Schiffe mit Sensoren, die den romulanischen Raum überwachen. Dieses engmaschige Netz wird vom Administratum überwacht und verschlingt exorbitante Rechenleistung, ein Problem, das jüngst durch den Einsatz von Eldar Seelen- und Unendlichkeitrsmatrizen nahezu gelöst werden konnte. ASIZS ist der Alptraum aller Schmuggler und Gauner. Es erfasst ein Schiff quasi überall, wo es auftaucht und so können Kurs und Aktivitäten später ohne Probleme nachvollzogen werden. Über ASIZS werden Zölle errechnet und eingezogen sowie die Warenzirkulation überwacht. Stimmt registriertes Wirtschaftsaufkommen nicht mir den Steuereinnahmen überein, so werden Untersuchungen notwendig. Durch die Vernetzung von VIs, KIs und SMs und UMs entstand längst eine Semi-Persönlichkeit. ASISZ scheint manchmal einen eigenen Willen zu besitzen und seine Launen zu haben. 6.3. Tal'Shiar Der Tal'Shiar ist der berühmte Geheimdienst des Sternenimperiums. Der Einfluss des Tal'Shiars auf Staat, Gesellschaft und alle Körperschaften ist enorm. Alleine die Erwähnung eines Tal'Shiar Agenten lässt Leute in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen. Manche behaupten, Tal'Shiar Mitglieder überwachten sogar die Inquisition. Der tatsächliche Wirkungsradius dieser Organisation ist soetwas wie ein moderner Mythos. Tatsächlich ist er sehr breit, aber nicht endlos. Auch der Tal'Shiar hat seine Grenzen und hält sich in der Regel an diese. Alle Fäden des Geheimdienstes laufen beim Vorsitzenden zusammen. Dieser ist einer der einflussreichsten Personen im Sternenimp erium. 6.3.1. Abteilungen Im Laufe seiner Geschichte wurden die Aufgabenbereiche des Tal'Shiars immer mannigfaltiger und komplexer. Er musste sich nicht mehr nur um Aufklärung, Spionage und Sabotage kümmern, sondern stellte auch eine massive Geheimpolizei zur Bewahrung der Inneren Sicherheit auf, gründete ein Äquivalent zum terranischen Kommissariat und übernahm die Ausbildung von Psionikern für die Leuchtfeuer im Warp, die Armee und andere Institutionen. 6.3.1.1. Abteilung für Innere Sicherheit Die Geheimpolizei des Tal'Shiar sieht und weiß alles. Sie hört Komgespräche ab, kontrolliert die Gedanken von Verdächtigen und lässt Dissidenten verschwinden. Es ist schon vorgekommen, dass soetwas wie ein Konkurrenzkampf zwischen dem Ordo Hereticus der Inquisition und der Tal'Shiar Geheimpolizei entstanden ist. Zuverlässige Statistiken darüber, wer dabei die Nase vorne behalten hat, gibt es leider nicht. 6.3.1.2. Militär-Kommissarische Abteilung Das romulanische Äquivalent zum Kommissariat des Terranischen Imperiums. Die Politoffiziere des Tal'Shiar sind in jedem Regiment der Armee, auf jedem Schiff der Sternenmarine und in jeder Einheit der Mechanicum-Techgarde zu finden und kümmern sich um moralische Bedrohungen und Disziplin sowie darum, dass der Wille der Praetoren stets im Zentrum des Interesses der vielfältigen Truppen des Sternenimperiums stehen. 6.3.1.3. Sondereinsatzabteilung Die Sondereinsatzabteilung entsendet die berüchtigten Operatives. Diese Agenten sind mit der modernsten romulanischen Technologie ausgerüstet und greifen in letzter Zeit verstärkt auf Eldar-Gerätschaften zurück. Tal'Shiar Operatives werden mit Missionen betraut, die für reguläre Agenten zu hart sind. Ein Tal'Shiar Operative zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort kann einen Krieg verhindern, beenden und anzetteln. 6.3.1.4. Geheimdienstanalyseabteilung Eher eine bürokratische Institution denn eine einfache Abteilung. Die Geheimdienstanalyseabteilung ist für die Auswertung aller Geheimdienstberichte und Daten zuständig, die von den anderen Abteilungen beschafft werden. Seelen- und Unendlichkeitsmatrizen haben die Arbeit dieser Abteilung revolutioniert. 6.3.1.5. Abteilung für Forschung und Entwicklung Irgendwann begann der Tal'Shiar sich seine eigenen Wissenschaftler zu halten, welche beispielsweise entwendete Technologien analysieren und reproduzieren sollten. Daraus wurde final die Abteilung für Forschung und Entwicklung. Einige der größten romulanischen Geister forschen hier an experimentellen Projekten. Nicht einmal die Techpriester des Maschinenkultes wissen alles über die Dinge, die hier erdacht werden. 6.3.1.6. Abteilung für ''Geistige Kriegsführung'' Diese Abteilung arbeitet ständig an der Weiterentwicklung des gewaltigen psionischen Potentials der Romulaner. Neue Methoden des Einsatzes von Psionik werden ersonnen, alte perfektioniert. Die Verschmelzung von Technologie und Psionik geriet jüngst in den Mittelpunkt der mächtigsten Psioniker des Tal'Shiar. Zudem ist diese Abteilung mit der Ausbildung von Psionikern beauftragt, bildet hierin ein Äquivalent zum terranischen Adeptus Astra Telepathica. 6.3.1.7. Abteilung für die Untersuchung Temporaler Eingriffe Die Manipulation der Zeitlinie kann eine schreckliche Waffe sein, wenn man sie richtig einsetzt. Auf persönlichem Befehl der Praetorin wurde vor wenigen Jahren die Temporale Abteilung ins Leben gerufen. Ihre Mitglieder werden inoffiziell Zeitagenten genannt. Sie spüren Verletzungen der Zeitlinie auf und kümmern sich darum. Zusätzlich forschen sie an Wegen, gezielte temporale Manipulation zum Vorteil von Romulus einzusetzen. Man munkelt, dass diese Abteilung insgeheim an einigen verheerenden temporalen Waffen forscht. Bekannt ist nur ein einziger Codename: Project Cascade. 6.3.2. Ränge General Colonel Major Captain Lieutenant Sub-Lieutenant Geheimdienst-Uhlan 6.4. Romulanische Inquisition Dier Heilige Orden der Inquisition des Gott-Imperators wurde noch während des Großen Kreuzzuges des Doppelimperiums gegründet. Er zählt zweifelsohne zu den mächtigsten Organisation innerhalb des DIs. Heiliger Auftrag dieses Ordens ist die Wahrung der Reinheit der doppelimperialen Bürger im Glauben und im Fleische. Möglicherweise ist die Inquisition diejenige Körperschaft, welche die größte Autorität über die Grenzen der beiden Reichsteile hinaus genießt. Sie ist zwar immernoch in terranische und romulanische Inquisition geteilt, aber die Verfolgung von Verdächtigen über die inner-doppelimperialen Grenzen und die Zusammenarbeit mit den Kollegen des jeweils anderen Reichsteils funktionieren normalerweise reibungslos. Inquisitoren begreifen das Doppelimperium als untrennbares Ganzes, dessen Seele vor den ewigen Gefahren durch das Alien, den Mutanten und dem Ketzer gerettet werden muss. Die romulanische Inquisition orientiert sich bei ihrer Organisation an der verwaltungstechnischen Aufteilung des Sternenimperiums. Jeder der drei Über-Ordos - Xenos, Hereticus und Malleus - hat in jeden Sub-Sektor eine teilautonome Vertretung, die von einem Großinquisitor geführt wird. In ihrer Autorität aufsteigend folgen die Sektor-Ordos, die Segmentae-Ordos und die Galaxis-Ordos. Über die Führer der Inquisition, die Geheimen Meister, ist außerordentlich wenig bekannt, nur, dass es die gleiche Anzahl an romulanischen wie an terranischen Meistern gibt, welche den Heiligen Orden von einem geheimen Ort aus kontrollieren. Jeder einzelne Inquisitor verfügt über eine unfassbare Machtfülle und kann über die Köpfe der lokalen Autoritäten hinweg über das Schicksal ganzer Planeten und Systeme entscheiden. Inquisitoren sind niemandem außer den Göttern Rechenschaft schuldig. 6.4.1. Ordo Xenos Der Ordo Xenos - Alienjäger genannt - ist ein Teil der Inquisition. Er beschäftigt sich mit der Beobachtung, dem Studium und in vielen Fällen dem Kampf gegen außerirdische Völker. Auch Xenophile oder der Missbrauch von fremdartiger Technologie werden vom Ordo Xenos überwacht und bekämpft. 6.4.1.1. Death Watch Inquisitoren des Ordo Xenos können Space Marines aus allen beliebigen Orden in die Death Watch rekrutieren, wo diese für eine gewisse Zeit den Zielen der Inquisition dienen müssen. Die Death Watch ist eine außerordentliche Eliteeinheit aus handverlesenen Supersoldaten und kommt zum Einsatz, wenn nur pure Feuerkraft dem Xeno seine Bestrafung Zuteil werden lassen kann. 6.4.2. Ordo Malleus Die Mitglieder des Ordo Malleus sind auch bekannt unter dem Namen Dämonenjäger, da sie sich hauptsächlich der Bekämpfung des Chaos und dessen Dämonen und großfeindlichen Dämonen im Allgemeinen widmen. Malleus Inquisitoren haben ein großes Wissen um das Immaterium und Psionik, um ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Die meisten Radikalen unter den Inquisitoren sind unter Malleus Mitgliedern zu finden. Es soll vorkommen, dass mächtige Inquisitoren Dämonen binden, um sie gegen andere Dämonen einzusetzen. Gerade bei Romulanern werden solche Praktiken mit Ärger beobachtet und mit Verachtung gestraft. Dennoch ist der Grat zwischen moralisch bedenklichem Verhalten und Verdammnis stets schmal und alles andere als eindeutig. 6.4.2.1. Emerald Knights Die Emerald Knights sind der militärische Arm der Dämonenjäger. Es handelt sich um Äquivalente zu den terranischen Grey Knights. Emerald Knights wurden aus einer speziell modifizierten Gensaat von Semok gezüchtet, später wurden auch Stränge von T`Paus Genom hinzugefügt. Jeder Emeral Knight wird perfekt für den Kampf gegen die Höllen des Warp und dämonische Kreaturen trainiert. Emerald Knights sind reine Waffen, jeder einzelne ist einem durchschnittlichen Astartes weit überlegen. Obwohl sie ein Astartes Orden sind, gehören Emerald Knights nominell zur Inquisition und gehorchen den Inquisitoren bedingungslos. 6.4.3. Ordo Hereticus Das Hauptinteresse der Inquisitoren dieses Ordos besteht allgemein in der kompromisslosen Jagd auf Ketzer, Mutanten und Hexer, die Auswüchse des Großfeindes. Aus diesem Grunde werden Mitglieder dieser Institution meist Hexenjäger genannt. Hexenjäger sind die wohl gefürchtesten Inquisitoren, da sie überall Verderbnis sehen und diese mit Feuer und Schwert tilgen wollen. Zudem arbeiten die Hereticus Inquisitoren oft mit dem Adeptus Ministorium und dem Tal'Shiar zusammen, wenn es um die Verfolgung von Ungläubigen oder Aufrührern geht. 6.4.3.1. Harlequine Der militärische Arm des Ordo Hereticus beschränkte sich früher auf Inquisitions-Gardisten, wie sie alle anderen Ordos auch unterhalten. Die Adepta Sororitas gibt es im Sternenimperium nicht. Nach der Integration von Weltenschiffen ins Sternenimperium wurde rasch ein Abkommen zwischen den Harlequinen und der Inquisition getroffen. Harlequine sind neben ihrer Rolle als Hüter des Wissens der Eldar vor allem rastlose Jäger allen Großfeindlichens. Ihre Erfahrung und ihr Know-How wurden mit den Ressourcen und Möglichkeiten des Ordo Hereticus kombiniert und brachte so eine tödliche Streitmacht aus fanatischen Kämpfern gegen das Böse im Multiversum hervor. 6.5. Eldar Sondereinsatztruppen Die Eldar der Weltenschiffe, die sich den Romulanern bereits angeschlossen haben, haben ihre eigenen militärischen Einheiten größtenteils behalten und diese nicht dem Oberbefehl des Sternenimperiums unterstellt. Dennoch kämpfen sie nun für eben dieses und werden von den Praetoren besonders gefährlichen Missionen zugewiesen, für die reguläre Truppen nicht in Frage kämen. Das Militär jedes einzelnen Weltenschiffes ist mannigfaltig und kampfstark und alleine in der Lage, sich jeder denkbaren Situation anzupassen. Die Schlagkraft einer Eldar-Armee kann sich dabei mit jener kleinerer Imperien und Reiche messen. 6.6. Polizeikräfte Polizeikräfte dienen der Aufrechterhaltung der öffentlichen Ordnung auf romulanischen Welten sowie der Durchsetzung von Recht und Gesetz. Im Sternenimperium gibt es eine überdurchschnittlich hohe Zahl von Polizeibeamten, gemessen an der Bevölkerung. Romulaner stellen Sicherheit über persönliche Freiheit und genießen es, in einer absolut geordneten Zivilisation zu leben. 6.6.1. Romulanisches Adeptus Arbites Das Adeptus Arbites ist die übergeordnete Polizeiorganisation des Doppelimperiums. Der romulanische Teil ist nach den typischen Verwaltungseinheiten des Sternenimperiums strukturiert. Wichtig ist, dass Arbitratoren nicht von der Welt stammen sollten, auf der sie Dienst tun, um Sympathien zu etwaigen Rebellen vorzubeugen, kommt es zu Aufständen. Arbites-Beamte sind exzellent ausgerüstet und bewaffnet und in der Lage im Ernstfall sogar abtrünnige PVS-Regimenter zu bekämpfen. 6.6.2. Lokale Sicherheitskräfte Sicherheitskräfte, die nicht vom Arbites entsandt wurden sondern von lokalen Gouverneuren aus der ansässigen Bevölkerung rekrutiert werden , falls Bedarf nach mehr Sicherheit und Ordnung entsteht, bezeichnet man einfach als lokale Sicherheitskräfte. Ihre Ausrüstung und Organisation ist uneinheitlich und natürlich vom jeweiligen Planeten und der Finanzierung abhängig. 7. Wirtschaft und Handel Das Doppelimperium ist ein geschlossener Wirtschaftsraum, in dem ingesamt Wahren und Dienstleistungen im Wert von unzähligen Quadrilliarden Credits angeboten werden. Die breite Verfügbarkeit von Replikationstechnologie, mit deren Hilfe man Energie in Materie umsetzen und viele Alltagsgegenstände und Konsumgüter quasi instantan beschaffen kann sorgte dafür, dass vor allen Dingen Energie und nicht-replizierbare Güter teuer gehandelt werden. Wichtige und komplizierte Gerätschaften müssen immernoch auf konventionellem Weg produziert werden. Essentielle Ressourcen werden von Bergbauunternehmungen gefördert, da ihre spezifischen Molekularstrukturen garnicht oder nur unter unwirtschaftlichem Energieaufwand repliziert werden könnten. Produktion, Handel, Dienstleistung, Landwirtschaft - alle Wirtschaftszweige im Doppelimperium und im Sternenimperium sind hochgradig technisiert. Der Staat überwacht zudem jede Art der wirtschaftlichen Tätigkeit. 7.1. Romulanisches Adeptus Mechanicus (Departmento Manufacturum) Das Departmento Manufacturum des Mechanicums ist für die Produktion einiger der wichtigsten und fortschrittlichsten Technologien der Romulaner verantwortlich. Diese hochgradig sensiblen Maschinen werden auf speziellen Fabrikwelten gefertigt, Festungen, die vom Sternenimperium mit absoluter Entschlossenheit verteidigt werden. Die Produktion des Mechanicums wird auf imperialer Ebene organisiert und ist sehr effizient. Fehlen einer Fabrikwelt gewisse Ressourcen und hat eine zweite einen Überschuss, so sorgt die übergeordnete Kontrollinstanz für eine rasche Umverteilung. 7.2. Halbstaatliche Unternehmen Konzerne spielen im streng anti-kapitalimperialistischen Sternenimperium eine untergeordnete Rolle. In der Neuen Ordnung wurden teilweise autonome Unternehmen legalisiert, welche zwar unter Regierungsaufsicht stehen, aber intern ihre eigene Firmenpolitik betreiben können und in einem relativ freien Wettbewerb mit ihren Konkurrenten stehen. Jüngst erlebten die halbstaatlichen Firmen im Sternenimperium einen enormen Aufschwung und stiegen zum Träger der Wirtschaftsleistung auf. Am Ende dienen zwar alle Erfolge und Innovationen dem Staat und technologische Fortschritte werden vom Mechanicum beansprucht, aber der Wettbewerbsgeist der Romulaner hat für einen außergewöhnlichen Vitalitätsschub gesorgt. Ganze Makropolwelten stehen quasi unter den Fittichen bestimmter Großkonzerne, da diese die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung beschäftigen. AUf solchen Welten nehmen die Unternehmen oft auch Einfluss auf die Politik. 7.3. Bergbaugilde Die staatlich beaufsichtige Bergbaugilde fasst alle privaten Fördergesellschaften in sich zusammen. Durch die so gewährleistete Vereinheitlichung von Qualitäts- und Effizienznormen kann die Regierung des Sternenimperiums den permanenten Nachschub an für die Produktion des Mechanicums und der Konzerne gewährleisten. Die Bergbaugilde legt damit die Grundlage für die Wirtschaftsmacht der Romulaner. 7.4. Handelsgilde Alle Handelsunternehmen und Händler gehören zur Dachorganisation der Handelsgilde. Diese unterstützt durch Vereinheitlichung von Verfahren die Aufrechterhaltung des Warenflusses innerhalb der romulanischen Grenzen. Ob des regen wirtschaftlichen Austausches zwischen Terra und Romulus arbeiten die Handelsgilden beider Reichsteile sehr eng zusammen. 7.5. Währungen Monetarisierung ist die Grundlage modernen Wirtschaftens. Wegen der Geschichte und der Natur des Doppelimperiums gibt es in den Reichsteilen mehrere gültige Währungen. Alle Transaktionen können mit fester Währung, also Scheinen, Münzen oder Credit Chips, aber auch durch digitale Überweisung getätigt werden. Die Konten bei der Romulanischen Zentralbank sind über das Astronet vernetzt, so dass man in jedem Eck des DIs jederzeit auf sein Guthaben zugreifen kann. 7.5.1. Romulanische Denare Romulanische Denare sind die traditionelle Währung im Sternenimperium. Knapp 70 Prozent der gesamten zirkulierenden Geldmenge in eben diesem setzt sich aus Denaren zusammen. Denare sind für ihre Stabilität bekannt und geliebt. Sie haben auch im terranischen Reichsteil Gültigkeit. 7.5.2. Doppelimperiale Credits Credits wurden nach der Gründung des Doppelimperiums als einheitliche Währung vor allem für die Abwicklung von Außenhandelsgeschäften eingeführt. Der Doppelimperiale Credit erhält seinen Wechselkurs durch die Errechnung der Wirtschaftsleistung des gesamten Doppelimperiums. Seine Stabilität und Repräsentationskraft machen ihn zu einer sehr gefragten Währung im ganzen Multiversum. 7.5.3. Lokale Währungen aus dem terranischen Raum Im Terranischen Imperium gibt es zahlreiche lokale Währungen, die zwar überall gültig sind, meistens aber nur in gewissen Sektoren oder Segmentae Verbreitung finden und nicht weiter Draußen zirkulieren. Im Romulanischen Sternenimperium sind diese Währung gültig aber nicht verbreitet. 8. Forschung und Bildung Wissen ist Macht, Wissen zu mehren heißt, Macht zu mehren. Romulaner leben für die Mehrung ihrer Macht und somit auch für die Mehrung ihres Wissens. Forschung und Entwicklung sind zentrale Motive für romulanisches Handeln, da sie Fortschritt auf geistig-kultureller Ebene bedeuten. Dieser Fortschritt ist sehr erstrebenswert. Lernen und Lehren spielen somit eine signifikante Rolle im romulanischen Selbstverständnis. 8.1. Forschung Die Unternehmen, Universitäten und andere Institutionen betreiben für das Sternenimperium ständig Forschungsarbeit. Das Mechanicum überwacht diese Forschungen minutiös und stellt die Ergebnisse in die Dienste der Regierung und der Gesellschaft im Allgemeinen. Forschung als Entwicklungsmotor ist für Romulaner ein unverzichtbarer Vorgang, weshalb ihre wissenschaftliche Kultur stark ausgepräg ist. 8.1.1. Romulanisches Adeptus Mechanicus (Entwicklungsabteilung) Das Mechanicum verfügt natürlich auch über eine eigene Entwicklungsabteilung, möglicherweise sogar die größte und effektivste im Sternenimperium. Durch die Anhäufung von Informationen von allen anderen forschenden Körperschaften können die Techpriester vom Remus auf Unmengen von Daten zurückgreifen, diese kombinieren und rekombinieren und verbessern. 8.1.2. Halbstaatliche Unternehmen Jedes größere Unternehmen unterhält eine Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung, welche mit ihren Ergebnissen technologische Überlegenheit gegenüber Konkurrenten erarbeiten soll. Bedinung ist die Bereitstellung aller Ergebnisse für die Regierung und das Mechanicum, auf dass diese sie zum Ruhm des ganzen Sternenimperiums einsetzen können. 8.1.3. Tal'Shiar (Forschung und Entwicklung) Die entsprechende Abteilung des Tal'Shiar ist verstärkt zu einer der innovativsten und effizienzesten romulanischen Institution für die Entwicklung neuer und bahnbrechender Technologien geworden. Das mag an seinen skrupellosen Methoden liegen, sogar im Vergleich zu anderen doppelimperialen Forschungseinrichtungen. 8.1.4. Universitäten Universitäten und Akademien bilden eigentlich nur die Experten für die Konzerne und die anderen forschenden Organisationen aus. Doch sie betreiben an ihren Lehrstühlen auch eigenständige Forschungsarbeit. Professoren erzielten oft einige der gewaltigsten Durchbrüche in der romulanischen Wissenschaftsgeschichte. 8.2. Bildung Die Bildungsdisziplin junger Romulaner ist hervorragend, was unter anderem im generell positiven Verhätnis zu Wissen und Fortschritt steht. Romulaner sehen es als Ehre an, lernen zu dürfen und wollen durch gute Zensuren den Ruhm und das Ansehen ihrer Familie steigern und somit auch den Grundstein für die eigene Ehre und die eigene Karriere legen. 8.2.1. Bildungssystem Im Sternenimperium der Romulaner herrscht allgemeine Schulpflicht bist zur 12. Klasse. Das Lehrangebot ist von der Regierung, die alle Schulen kontrolliert, stark ideologisch geprägt. Zudem werden extreme Ansprüche gestellt, um das Beste aus Schülern herauszuholen, auf dass sie der Sache des Sternenimperiums und des ganzen Doppelimperiums am Besten dienen mögen. Methodisch wendet das Sternenimperium eine Mischung aus Blitztraining durch einen gezielten audiovisuellen Input anhand von Hologrammen und Lautsprechern, psionischer Datenübertragung direkt ins Gehirn und dem traditionellem Studium von Texten und Frontalunterricht durch einen Lehrkörper an. 8.2.1.1. Grundausbildung Bis zum 5. Schuljahr besuchen Kinder die Volksschule, welche eine ausgewogene Grundbildung in Disziplinen wie Psionik, Naturwissenschaften, Kultur, Sozialem, Politik und Geschichte bietet. Nach dieser Grundausbildung kann der Schüler sich für eine fachspezifischere weiterführende Schule entscheiden - je nach Zensuren, Interesse und Talent. 8.2.1.2. Weiterführende Bildung Weiterführende Schulen müssen mindestens 7 Jahre lang besucht werden und bilden Romulaner in spezifischen Fächern wie Naturwissenschaften aus. Besucht man sie mindestens 10 Jahre kann man eine Hochschulzugangsberechtigung erwerben und sich an einer der Universitäten oder Akademien einschreiben. Hier wird man zur Bildungselite des Sternenimperiums herangezogen. Kategorie:DI